Erik's Fantasy
by Xenophilica
Summary: Erik se encuentras en su salon de clases acomodando y revisando tareas. Hasta que una "castaña" decide pedir ayuda con su materia de una manera poco Etica. ¿Es un sueño o una fantasia? ¡ NC-17 ! Au. Cherik


Xeno, por aca!

Okey, Odin me mandara al Hel por escribir semejante cosa, me siento avergonzada, pero he leido cosas mas explicitas... creo ¬/¬

**.**

**.**

**.**

** ADVERTENCIA**

Fic recomendado para mayores de edad, contiene sexo explicito, ademas de lenguaje vulgar(A mi parecer)

No leer, repito, NO LEER si no quiere sufrir de pesadillas, fantasias, imaginacion retorcida o cualquier otro efecto secundario.

No me hago responsabe por explotacion exesiva de ovarios, asi como ataques cardiacos o derrames nasales.

Ahora que han llegado hasta aqui, pueden ignorar mi advertencia, de todos modos se que son una pervertidas y leeran el fic, por que si no ¿Que caso tendria publicarlo aqui?

Debo agradecer tambien a "Supermonstrum" aqui en , cuyo Fic de nombre "Solo vestido, Nada mas" me dio la inspiracion para escribir esto.

*X-men no es de mi autoria, porque si lo fuera no se imaginan lo que haria con los personajes... eso es triste porque solo sera una ilusion u.u

* * *

><p>Acomodaba unos papeles sobre su escritorio, seguidamente leía otros más que algunos alumnos habían dejado y por obligación debía revisarlos antes de irse.<p>

—Que tenga buena tarde, Profesor—. Dijo la chica castaña, Kitty salió atravesando la puerta aun cerrada del aula, dejando solo a Erik en los cofines de su salón de clases.

Lehnsherr revisaba uno tras otro los trabajos de sus alumnos. Después de la situación en Cuba, Charles había decidido cumplir su sueño de abrir una escuela en la cual se enseñara a otros mutantes controlar sus poderes y poder salir al mundo sin miedo alguno. Era una buena idea y es por eso que Charles le había asignado la importante clase de Ética y Derecho, además de Historia. El castaño creía que Erik era el más apropiado en aquellos temas.

Dejando de divagar, comenzó a recoger unas últimas hojas para archivarlas y guardarlas, justo en ese momento, unos toques a su puerta lo alertaron.

—Pase—. Indico sin voltear a ver quién había entrado. — ¿Qué pasa?—. Pregunto aun sin dar la vuelta.

—P-profesor—. Erik abrió los ojos de sobremanera y dándose lentamente media vuelta se topó con algo que creía no vivir para ver. Una chica, castaña y de ojos azules estaba parada frente a la puerta, su cabello largo hasta la cintura era graciosamente recogido en dos coletas, su vestuario consistía en una blusa blanca, una corbata a medio anudar, una falda escolar en color rojo con negro y unos elegantes zapatos de piso. Erik se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Char… ¿Charlotte?—. Pregunto, la chica frente a él temblaba y tenía los ojos cerrados además de que un intenso sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Entonces no pudiendo aguantar más, Erik se acercó a la chica para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a él, alzo la cara de la castaña, que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, y le dio un demandante beso.

Aquello debía ser un sueño, tenía que ser un sueño, a no ser que él… no. ¡El prometió no volver a meterse en su mente!... pero aquello se sentía tan real, aquella castaña temblando entre sus brazos, pasando sus brazos (Los de ella) alrededor de su cuello, mientras el beso se volvía más exigente. Erik no tardó en hacer uso de su mutación para ponerle el seguro a la puerta, así como tampoco tardo en acorralar a la chica contra uno de los pupitres que había en ese salón.

— ¿A qué has venido?—. Pregunto Erik mientras desvivan sus labios al cuello de la castaña mientras comenzaba a pasear sus manos por todo el torso de la joven, deleitándose con los gemidos que salían de sus labios.

—Y-yo…s-solamente qu-queria…ve-verlo… ¡Ah!—. La castaña gimió ante el rose que había hecho Erik al levantarla para acomodarla arriba de la mesa que conformaba el pupitre. —Usted sa-sabe que soy pésima en la clase de Ética—. Le dijo con una media sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por Erik de inmediato.

—Me pareció rotundamente obvio cuando entro aquí, en mi salón de clases, sola y con esta pinta—. Erik metió la mano debajo de la falda de la castaña, la chica cerro los ojos mientras gemía por lo bajo ante las caricias de Erik. —Ahora dígame, como puedo ayudarla—. La castaña solo pudo evitar soltar un gemido mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Es-esperaba que us-usted dijera una ma-manera de poder pasar más fa-fácilmente su… por favor deje de hacer eso—. Pidió la chica cuando Erik comenzaba a morder la clara piel del cuello de la chica.

— ¿Porque?—. Pregunto Erik viéndola con una media sonrisa. —Si has venido hasta aquí con esa pinta y semejante proposición por formular, creo que es obvio por qué estás aquí—. Dijo mientras llevaba su mano un poco más atrás del muslo de la castaña y entonces ella decidió darle espacio al hombre entre sus piernas, ante lo cual Erik sonrió. —Buena chica—. Dijo para después pegarse lo más posible a la entrepierna de ella.

— ¡Ah!—. Gimió al sentir algo duro rozar con su zona más íntima. Entonces Erik sintió algo inusual de metal en la habitación también sintió que venía de un lugar poco usual, al razonar todo aquello junto, el de ojos verdes sonrió de medio lado.

—Así que ya venias preparada ¿Eh?—. Dijo mientras que con su mutación comenzaba a hacer vibrar el objeto que ahora se encontraba enterrado entre ambas piernas de la chica.

— ¡Ah!—. La castaña arqueo la espalda, sus pálidas mejillas tomaron un furiosos tono rojizo mientras que de sus azules ojos caían ligeras lágrimas de placer. — ¡Erik!—. No pudo reprimir el sonoro gemido que contenía el nombre del que la mantenía acorralada contra el pupitre mientras se aferraba a los brazos de aquel hombre.

—Pero que falta de respeto, ¿Acaso no le enseñaron a respetar a sus mayores?—. Erik negó con la cabeza mientras hacia un curioso sonido con la boca y después sonrió de medio lado. —Tendremos que imponer un castigo severo ante tal falta—. Dijo mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta su entre pierna y bajaba el cierre del pantalón y comenzaba a zafar el botón. Todo ante la atenta mirada de la castaña que luchaba por controlar su respiración y mantener los ojos cerrados mientras aun sentía aquel objeto de metal moverse dentro de ella.

Al castaña soltó un jadeo ante la liberación de un enorme miembro listo para comenzar su tarea del día, entonces Erik decidió que la falda comenzaba a estorbar más de lo que pensó, así que la levanto para dejar al descubierto aquella parte intima de la castaña.

—Pero que tenemos aquí—. Dijo el hombre en un tono fingido de sorpresa. — ¿Acaso me has mentido todo este tiempo, Charlotte?—. Pregunto mientras tomaba el miembro despierto de la "castaña" y comenzaba a masajearlo. — O debo decir… Charles—.

—Ah…ah… ¡Ah! ¡Erik!—. Ante aquellos jadeos y gemidos, Erik comenzó a subir y bajar su mano de manera más acelerada mientras seguía con su tarea de hacer vibrar, con ayuda de su mutación, aquella barra de metal que Charles había ingresado por su entrada antes de ir a verlo.

—E-Erik…si sigues… me harás…terminaaah—. Charles volvió arquear la espalda ante el espasmo y ante eso la peluca que ocultaba su verdadero corte de cabello cayó al suelo. — ¡Si, sigue, no pares!—. Pidió el de ojos azules presa del increíble places que podían darle las grandes manos de Erik acompañadas de su mutación.

—Oye, no es justo que solo tú recibas placer de mi parte—. Le reprocho el de ojos verdes deteniendo así sus carisias al miembro del castaño, Charles miro a Erik con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué te detiene, mi amigo?—. Y entonces Erik tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para no caer, el mayor jadeo de placer, era evidente que Charles había entrado en su mente.

—O-odio cuando haces eso—. Le dijo con una media sonrisa antes de atacar sus labios de manera demandante.

— ¿En verdad?—. Dijo Charles antes de mandar otra trasmisión de emociones a la mente de Erik.

— ¡Ah! … ¡Maldición, Charles!—. Y entonces Erik acerco la cadera del castaño lo más posible a la suya y metiendo su mano entre las piernas de más bajo, saco aquella barra de metal que estaba usurpando el lugar de su miembro. —Ahora veras—.

— ¡Ah! … ¡Erik!—. Charles apretó la cadera de Erik con sus piernas al sentir entrar a Erik en él. —Definitivamente esto es mejor que aquel metal—. Le dijo para después reclamar aquellos labios mientras sentía las fuertes embestidas de Erik tratando de hacerle paso a su miembro. —Erik… más fuerte—.

— ¡Ah…Charles!... me gusta cuando pides más—. Le dijo el de ojos verdes al oído.

—Lo se… ¡Así... Ah… más Erik, dame más!—. Pidió el castaño a lo cual, Erik no dudo en obedecer la petición. —E-Erik… voy a…—. Trato de avisar, pero Erik no dejaba de embestir.

—Hazlo, quiero sentir como me aprietas mientras te vienes—. Y entonces Erik acelero el ritmo de sus embestidas, haciendo gemir aún más a Charles. —Vamos, hazlo—.

—Erik… Erik… ¡Erik! ... ¡Oh, Erik!—. Charles enterró sus uñas desde la espalda alta de Erik y rasguño su piel hasta la espalda baja.

— ¡Ah… Charles!—. Gimió Erik una vez dejando marcado sus dientes en el cuello de Charles, mientras que el castaño temblaba a causa del efecto post-orgásmico del momento, Erik sonrió y Charles de devolvió la sonrisa. —Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí… o sospecharan algo—. Charles tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa boba en el rostro, pero aun así escucho las palabras de Erik, el cual simplemente se apartó del castaño mientras se acomodaba su pantalón, Charles bajo de la mesa del pupitre, tratando de acomodarse lo mejor posible sus ropas aunque fallo un par de veces en mantener el equilibrio. — ¿Estas bien?—. Pregunto Erik, Charles simplemente sonrió.

—A veces me encanta tu excesivo entusiasmo—. Dijo de manera atropellada el castaño, Erik soltó una carcajada mientras desviaba la mirada, ante ese momento, el castaño aprovecho para buscar su peluca y tratar de acomodarla lo mejor posible.

—Sabes… una vez yo…—.

—…soñaste con algo similar, sí, lo sé—. Dijo el castaño mientras abría la puerta del salón de clases.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?—. Pregunto un Erik interesado, mientras veía en los pasillos que no hubiera moros en la costa.

—Hay veces en las que mi mutación no puede ser controlada y término viendo cosas que las personas sueñan—. Dijo el castaño para mirar por un pasillo antes de acorralar a Erik en un perfecto hueco que podía ocultarlos por un momento, aprovechando ese espacio para poder besar a Erik de manera demandante, el cual no se resistió.

—Así que lo viste en mi mente—. Dedujo Erik mientras se despegaba de Charles, pero sin alejarlo de él. —Pues debo decirte que esto fue cientos de veces mejor que en un sueño—. Charles sonrió.

—Lo sé—. Dijo el castaño, entonces Erik frunció el ceño ante la aniñada vos que salió del castaño. —Nos vemos en un rato, Profesor Lehnsherr, en mi habitación—. Y entonces Charles se alejó del lugar de una manera agraciada bamboleando su falda de un lado a otro solo para deleite de Erik.

El muy maldito se había metido en la mente del alemán para modificar su tono de voz… pero ya se la cobraría en unas horas semejante insolencia, atrevimiento, provocación y la erección que ahora encerraban sus pantalones.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado y se animen a dejar comentarios, esta no mutante se los agradece eternamente.<p> 


End file.
